


Better Than Writing Lines

by MaxWrite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-11
Updated: 2010-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxWrite/pseuds/MaxWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irma thought writing lines was a suitable punishment. Hannah had other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Writing Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Daily Deviant](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/).

"Oh good, you're still here," said Snape as he stepped inside and strode across Irma's office toward her desk. Irma stiffened.

"I'm always here, Severus," she said tersely, pushing her little glasses up further on her long nose.

"Indeed. I'm returning this." Snape placed the book he was holding on the desk and nudged it toward her.

"Ah, yes, quite advanced dark spells in this one," said Irma, her lip curling slightly as she picked up the book and looked down her nose at it. "I trust no one but you has managed to look at it."

Snape narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm always exceedingly careful."

She sniffed and put the book down. "Mm. Very well. You may go."

But Snape didn't depart straight away. Instead he clasped his hands before him and eyed Irma suspiciously. This was nothing new, of course; Snape looked at everyone that way, but Irma couldn't afford a nosy Snape today. She shifted in her seat and tried not to shudder as the inexperienced little tongue swiped across her clit a bit too firmly.

"You look … different," Snape observed, arching an eyebrow at her.

"I beg your pardon?"

Snape cocked his head, watching her intensely. She avoided his eyes.

"You're quite flushed," he said.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Severus," she said impatiently, waving a hand at him. "Now, if you don't mind, I do have quite a bit of paperwork to –" She stopped abruptly as the tongue prodded her a little too hard again. She glanced down for just a second; Hannah's bright, round eyes were looking up at her from underneath the desk.

"Everything alright?" Snape asked, clearly feigning concern. Oh, he was just itching to catch someone, _anyone_ , doing something they shouldn't be.

"Everything is just fine, Severus," Irma snapped, trying to discreetly nudge Hannah away. "Please, I've got work to do."

"Well, I suppose I'll leave you to it, then," he said, still eyeing her as though expecting her to spit out some kind of confession any moment. He finally gave her a little nod, then turned and headed slowly for the door, so slowly that Irma was tempted to pick up her wand and cast a little spell to nudge him out more quickly. Instead she glanced down at Hannah again, who was squirming so much down there, that Irma knew she must have slipped a couple of fingers inside herself. Hannah's eyelids grew heavy, her pale lashes brushing against her long, blonde fringe.

"Oh, Irma?"

Irma snapped to attention, sitting up straight, her heart thumping. "Yes, Severus?"

Snape was standing halfway between the door and the desk and was looking over his shoulder at her with an eyebrow arched. He stood there for a moment in silence, studying her again, then his black eyes travelled down to the bottom of the desk and traversed its edge along the floor.

" _Yes,_ Severus," Irma repeated.

"Hm?" Snape asked innocently, his eyes popping back up to Irma's face. "Oh, yes, I was just wondering; you wouldn't happen to know where Abbott might be … hiding, would you?"

Irma's mouth went dry. She licked her lips, cleared her throat and mustered her usual impatient air as she replied, "I'm afraid I haven't seen her."

"I see. Well … have a pleasant evening."

At that, Snape finally took his leave. Irma didn't relax until the door shut behind his fluttering, black cloak. She then immediately picked up her wand and flicked it at the door to lock it.

"By the wand of Merlin, I thought he'd never leave," she sighed, setting the wand down again and looking down at Hannah, who immediately let out a soft moan against Irma's warmth as though she'd been holding it in since Snape's arrival.

"You dislike having to be quiet, don't you?" Irma asked, not bothering to hide her disapproval.

"Mm-hm," Hannah hummed, nodding her head, her golden pigtails bouncing.

"Yes, I've noticed," Irma said, trying to sound stern, her voice coming more soft and breathy now than she would have liked. She slumping down in her seat and spread her legs a bit more. "Don't think I've forgotten about the disturbance you and your little friends caused in my library today. Just because you're – oh … down there now doing – ooh … what it is you're doing, doesn't mean you're off the hook for – oh, my!" Hannah had hit a particularly sensitive spot. Irma tensed her thighs and rubbed herself against Hannah's soft, wet mouth, completely involuntarily. She immediately scolded herself for displaying such blatant enjoyment and tried to focus. No way was she going to let this cheeky girl force thoughts of punishment from her mind. Hannah had been far too loud in the library that day, far, far too loud. She was supposed to be here writing lines. Somehow she had coerced Irma into doing this instead.

Which was preposterous and Irma wasn't even sure how it had happened. Something about Hannah's pretty blonde hair and her pouty little pink mouth … But Irma didn't like girls, especially not filthy teenagers who thought they could get away with murder. All Hannah was doing was adding more lines to her upcoming punishment. Oh yes, the girl probably thought she was worming her way out of it, but Irma was keeping score. Every lick, every suck, every surge of pleasure that the girl forced through Irma's body was just one more line on a sheet of parchment.

"And … another thing," Irma continued, forcing the words out through the waves of pleasure that were coursing through her. "How dare you … try to … make me … lose control in front of Professor Snape?"

Hannah giggled against her, but didn't stop to answer the question. Instead, she decided to make herself more comfortable. She kept on licking as she unbuttoned her shirt. She loosened her tie, pulled the collar out from underneath it, and still didn't stop licking as she peeled the shirt off. Irma lost all train of thought as she watched. Her hands wandered to Hannah's smooth shoulders, caressed as far down her pale back as they could reach. She hooked her fingers beneath Hannah's bra straps and slipped them down. Hannah took the hint; she unhooked and removed the bra, though from this angle, Irma couldn't yet see what the bra had been hiding.

Hannah was a very quick study. In no time, she worked out what Irma liked by the sounds she made. Soon the tension had seeped out of Irma's body and she'd hoisted a leg up over one of her armrests, letting it dangle, spreading herself open even more. She felt more relaxed than she had in years and perhaps a little wild, perhaps a little liberated. Outrageous, she thought. Oh, Hannah was really in for it now.

"I … hope you're ready to … write, Miss Abbott," Irma panted. She gripped the empty armrest, her hand going ghostly white at the knuckles. "Because you're about to … write more lines tonight than any student ever has … oh … oh god …" She held onto the chair as though she thought she might fall out of it, and her free hand went right to the back of Hannah's head to cradle it as Hannah finally brought her off.

Irma shut her eyes, then opened them to watch Hannah, but then she chickened out and shut them again, only to let them pop open once more. Hannah was terribly pretty and looked so sweet as her little kitten tongue poked out to lap at Irma's wet, sensitive parts. Irma had to watch.

When Irma's climax came to a shuddering halt, Hannah pulled away, wiped her mouth and grinned proudly.

"And just what do you think you're smiling about?" Irma demanded breathlessly, trying desperately to hide any and all signs that she'd experienced any kind of pleasure whatsoever.

"Did I do good?" Hannah asked brightly.

Irma clucked her tongue and rolled her eyes as she slipped her leg down off the armrest and covered her legs with her skirt. "'Did I do _well_ '. Goodness. Perhaps if you read more of the books you come in here to deliberately misplace, your English wouldn't be quite so atrocious."

Hannah's already rosy cheeks coloured even more as she giggled and awkwardly came out from under the desk. Irma pushed back a bit to give her room and watched her rise, finally getting a good look at the sweet little breasts that had been freed from the bra. The nipples were softest pink. They pointed straight ahead and jiggled as Hannah hopped up onto the desk. The black-and-yellow striped tie hanging between them was a rather nice touch. She still wore her skirt, knee socks and shoes. Irma eyed the skirt with interest.

"Professor Snape couldn't have known I was here, could he?" Hannah asked, sounding worried as she glanced around at the office door.

"No, I don't think so," Irma said absently, still staring at Hannah's legs as she rose from her seat. She picked up her wand and stepped right up between Hannah's legs. Hannah looked up at her questioningly.

"Are we going to play some more?" she asked with a sweet smile.

Irma brought her wand up, placed its tip against Hannah's pale skin and traced an invisible line from Hannah's collar bone down to her pert breast, letting the wand tip bump over the nipple. Hannah's body jerked and she let out a little gasp from the sensation. She looked down to watch as Irma continued to tease the taut little nub, even arching her back to push her chest out more, inviting Irma to play as much as she pleased.

"Well," said Irma. "Perhaps you're not quite as bad as I'd previously thought. You are an obedient little thing, aren't you?"

Hannah emitted a sigh of pleasure and met Irma's eyes. She nodded, her pigtails swaying to and fro. "Yes, Madam Pince," she breathed. "I can be good. I can do anything you like."

Irma nodded too. "Good girl," she said. Then, without warning, she gave Hannah's thigh a pair of firm swats with her wand, firm enough to sting right through the fabric of the skirt, making Hannah yelp. "Spread them," she instructed. "Nice and wide. And lie back."

A quick swish of the wand cleared the desk behind Hannah, making the items there slide away to the left and the right. Hannah laid back, pulled her legs up and let them fall open, pushing her skirt up out of the way, revealing her white, cotton panties. Irma pressed the backs of her fingers to the gusset; it was very damp.

"Naughty girl," Irma scolded, her normally tense, terse voice now low and relaxed. She slipped her hand inside Hannah's panties, nudging the crotch out of her way, and let her thumb glide in along Hannah's slippery wet slit. Hannah gasped and arched her back as the thumb rubbed over her clit. Irma watched her little tits jiggle.

"Very, very naughty indeed," Irma said as she slipped her index and middle fingers into Hannah's tight little hole. Hannah wriggled and moaned, sounding like she was protesting, but her legs always remained wide open. Irma stroked at the roof of Hannah's pussy and watched her with sleepy eyes as she unbuttoned the top few buttons of her blouse. She then leaned over Hannah, bringing them face to face. Hannah whined and squirmed, trying desperately to fuck herself on Irma's fingers.

"Now, then," Irma whispered. "About your punishment."

Hannah pouted at her. "But I thought … Surely, I've more than made up for being noisy earlier. You're not really going to make me write lines now, are you?"

"Lines? No, no." Irma removed her glasses and set them aside. "I've got something much better in store for you." And she swatted at Hannah's bare hip with her wand, the crack of solid wood on soft flesh slicing through the quiet office like a whip, making Hannah gasp. Irma rubbed at her clit with the pad of her thumb again, keeping that up as she delivered another swat, and another, and another, all the while stroking inside Hannah with her fingers. Irma found a nipple with her mouth, gently lapped and sucked at it, turning Hannah into a quivering, writhing mess. Her hips rocked back and forth, making her pussy ride Irma's fingers, and she was so wet, Irma was certain she must be creating a little puddle on the desk.

Hannah's sensitive young body gave in to climax more quickly than Irma had expected. She could feel Hannah's muscles clenching and fluttering around her fingers as Hannah came with a hard groan and helpless little whimpers. Irma bit down on her nipple and spanked what must now be a very red, inflamed right hip. Irma only let up when it was clear Hannah's body was finished and had had enough.

Irma withdrew her fingers. She raised her head and stared down at Hannah, bringing her wand tip to Hannah's chest and poking it between her breasts. "And that, young lady, will teach you to make noise in my library."

Hannah slowly opened her eyes and blinked dazedly up at her. Her entire body was aglow with her signature blush as she licked her lips, smiled and panted, "Yes … yes, it certainly will."

END


End file.
